


Personal Space

by Annie17851



Series: Slices of Destiel [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Introspection, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 21:17:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2403185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie17851/pseuds/Annie17851
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is not sure about that personal space issue anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Personal Space

**Author's Note:**

> 5x03 Free To Be You and Me  
> Dean is not sure about the personal space issue anymore.

Personal Space

 

“Apologies,” Castiel had said, when Dean reminded him about that personal space issue the angel seemed to have so much trouble respecting. Sure, Dean needed his personal space, but the loss of angel-heat when Cas stepped away had bothered him on some fundamental level.

Castiel had, once again, simply vanished from the passenger seat of the Impala without the least kind of good-bye. Driving down the dark highway, missing both Sam and Cas, the events of the last twenty-four hours replayed in Dean’s mind.

Raphael was a dick, that was for sure, but Dean certainly believed he was a viable, terrible threat, and he hoped, wherever Cas was when he wasn't in the hunter’s personal space, that the angel was being cautious. Dean wished Castiel would just stay here on Earth, where Dean could protect him. And really, where the hell did that come from? Castiel was a powerful weapon on his own. But still, there was that sort of hapless thing about him.

That thing that made Dean fix the angel’s tie before they went in to talk to the Sheriff. That thing that made Dean want to lift a hand and try to straighten the softly messy hair, because his fingers really wanted to be there. That sense of relief underlying Dean’s laughter when they had to flee from the brothel. That twist of fear for Cas’s safety when Raphael finally did appear, before Dean managed to goad the archangel into taking the few steps necessary to get into the circle of holy oil.

That tiny tendril of uneasiness as they waited in the abandoned house for the night to crawl to an end so they could return to the hospital for the sunrise. The restless pacing Dean had done, from window to window, while Cas sat quietly, staying determinedly out of Dean’s personal space. 

That cold, personal space that wasn't really important to the hunter anymore.


End file.
